HarryDraco iPod Drabbles
by HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: Drabbles with our Lovely couple, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Featuring songs like, 'Superstar by Toybox', 'I'll Never Love Again by Taio Cruz' and much, much more! Has warnings before drabble incase you don't like certain things.


**Yes, yes. I have my other stories and all, and I have started them and been fixing them, but I really wanted something to help relieve my stress and this was fun. So, I hope you have fun reading this while I should be getting a poster and math homework done... :)**

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Music Player: AT&T iPhone

Put on shuffle

Write drabble for the next 10 songs

* * *

Warnings- stupidness, dumb Malfoy, inferred Harry/Luna and happy Harry

One Groove- Heartache

Harry sighed. He looked up at the shocked Malfoy Jr. who, until recently, he was willing to do anything for.

"W-what?" His mouth was agape and, though this wasn't the time or place, Harry thought it quite comical.

"I'm serious, Malfoy. _No more lonely nights lying awake. No more tender hugs and kisses for you babe. 'Cause I'm tired of playing silly games, for this you that is the cause of my heartache._"

Giving a sneer, the blonde boy whipped around and left 13 Grimmauld Place, only to realize weeks later as he saw Harry and Luna walking happily, holding hands, what he had foolishly thrown away.

* * *

Warnings- dead Voldy, sad Harry, protective Draco

Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)- Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

Harry cried. It broke Draco's heart as he held him. Only a few hours ago had the young teen defeated the most feared of wizards in almost a century.

"_Hold me in your arms_," Draco looked down at Harry as he mumbled up to him. "_And never ever part. You're the only one, I know can heal this broken heart._"

Draco gave Harry a small smile; the only one he had for months. Nuzzling his cheek against the others he smiled and that was all the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice needed.

* * *

Warnings- inferred mean Slytherin's, Madame Puddifoots, WWW, and running away

Neon Hitch- Follow Me Down ft. 3OH!3

Harry dragged Draco around Hogsmeade making him laugh at the faces Harry made as they passed certain stores. Weasley Wizard Wheezes garnered a laugh as Madame Puddifoots got a scrunched up nose and tongue sticking out.

They had fun until seeing Pansy, Blaise and the rest of the Slytherin's. Harry stood stock still as Draco looked between them. Then he smiled. He grabbed Harry and dragged him near the exit of the village, the side farthest from Hogwarts.

"Harry," he smiled, making Draco's heart skip, "_follow me down._"

Harry looked curious. "_Where too?_"

"_Outta' this town!_"

"_With you!_" and Harry proceeded to yank them the rest of the way out.

Draco laughed and went up front, this time yanking Harry behind him. "Harry, _you're moving way too slow!_"

* * *

Warnings- dumb Harry, inferred Dean/Draco, sad Draco, Hermione's nagging

Taio Cruz- I'll Never Love Again

Harry stared at the pale blonde that seemed quite happy in the arms of Dean Thomas. Hermione shook her head and sat next to the sulking brunette.

"You know that it's your fault, right? If you had paid more attention to him, then Draco wouldn't have left."

Harry just sat there, not saying a word or showing any indication of having heard. Sighing, Hermione stood up and left, deeming him a lost cause.

Gazing forlornly at the young man, he only wrote a note with two sentences and left.

Draco sat down, and spying a folded paper, he let curiosity get the best of him and snatched it.

'_I was wrong to let you walk right out of my life. I was dumb to think that I could survive._'

Shaking the few tears out of his eyes, he let the paper fall to the ground and walked back to Dean, smiling the whole way.

* * *

Warnings- thinking Harry, pre-final battle, Draco's ego

A Day to Remember- The Monument

Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. "Sickle for your thoughts?"

The boy snorted. "My thoughts are worth much more than a sickle, Potter." Then he paused. "What are we gonna do? With everything?"

Draco looked up at Harry, worried when he didn't hear him. He saw Harry in his rare thinking pose and shook with laughter. Harry looked back down at him and smiled.

"_It's been a long road so far, nowhere to turn._" Then he stopped and looked up at the rest of the people in the Great Hall; Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and everyone else.

"_There's no looking back from here, no more dwelling on my fears._" Looking down at the boy he smiled and kissed his forehead. "I have something I deeply need to protect."

* * *

Warnings- character death, little Harry/Draco, Voldyport

Taio Cruz- I Can Be ft. Estelle

Harry walked towards where he knew Voldemort was. He felt his heart race, and thought to his last conversation with him.

He had told him and the boy smiled and replied. "_Now I feel that this heart, of mine has taken many falls._"

Harry just listened, scared that he would be rejected, but the boy only smiled and kept on going. "_Still sometimes the rain, can turn into a waterfall_."

Harry quirked his brow when the boy started blushing. "_And the prettiest things, can come out of the coldest nights._" And looking up at Harry the boy blushed a deeper red. Harry, catching onto the meaning, also blushed but imagined what they kind of children could come out of it. The thought made him giddy.

He had gotten to the camp. Voldemort and his Death Eaters crowded around him. Taking one last look at them, he closed his eyes and heard Draco's voice say one last thing.

"_And even with broken wings, sometimes you find your way to fly._"

* * *

Warnings- mean!Harry, character death, Dementors

A Day to Remember- I Heard It's the Softest Thing Ever

Harry looked at the panicking Draco. He couldn't believe that after all that he had done, the Malfoy still thought that Harry-Bloody-Potter would save him. Glaring at the boy he growled out, "_Tell me how it feels to watch the walls of your security crumble._"

The blond boy, realizing that Potty Head wouldn't help him, turned a deathly white. Harry only continued to mock him.

"_I remember you._" He said with an air of reminiscence. Then he sneered at the boy. "_You took the easy way out when I gave you something to stand for._"

Then, with the elegance that Snape would envy, he twirled around, leaving the young teen for the Dementor's Kiss.

* * *

Warnings- betting, smug Pansy, mad Draco, stupid Blaise

Santana- My Man ft. Big Boi & Mary J. Blige

Draco glared at Blaise. How Dare he even think that Harry not love him! He knew Harry loved him! And Harry knew that it was mutual!

"_I've got a man, and he's so good to me!_"

Blaise held his hands up in defeat. "Alright Draco you win, you win! If you say he really loves you then he does!"

Draco nodded his head the affirmative. "Yes he does! _I give love, and he gives it back to me!_"

Blaise just nodded and sighed, paying Pansy the 10 galleons he owed her when Draco wasn't looking.

* * *

Warnings- character death, suicide, psycho Draco, swearing

Linkin Park- Givin Up

Draco looked down from the Astronomy Tower. He was tired, just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Seeing the Golden Trio, he trailed off on thought to Potter. He admitted to himself long before the end of the war that he held feelings more than friendship towards the boy. However every time he tried to talk to him that stupid red-haired chit would drag him off.

Looking up at the sky he shivered violently. "_I hyperventilate, looking for help somehow, somewhere._"

Looking at the rest of the student population, he realized how different he was from them now. Hardly any of them had been as close to the Dark Lord as he had, and none had any 'tasks' that they had to complete. He truly was alone. "_And no one cares…_"

Punching his fist into the pillar he hysterically laughed to himself. "_I'm my own worst enemy._"

Looking down at the laughing children, he gained a crazy smile and his eyes went wide like his Aunt Bellatrix's when she would get another muggle to torture. Stepping daintily off the edge of the tower he laughed out loud, gaining a few heads to turn up.

"_I've givin up._"

* * *

Warnings- scary muggle-liking Draco, reference to sex, smuggish Harry

Toybox- Superstar

Harry looked at the smiling Draco. Ever since he had heard of the word superstar he had been obsessed with it.

"Umm… Draco, you know that you can't be a superstar, right? I mean, you may be rich and famous and such, but you're not like the muggle superstars…"

Draco turned to Harry with a glare. "_I've got a plane. I love the fame. You know my name._"

Harry face-palmed. "Yes, Draco. That may be true, but a real superstar is the kind that are singers or actors or actresses. Not just people who are rich."

Draco just glared at Harry. "_I am a superstar with a big, big house, and a big, big car! I am a superstar, and I don't care who you are!_" and with that he flipped around and quickly walked away.

Harry sighed and yelled after him, "I hope you realize that the house we live in is Mine!" all he got back was a shout of outrage that made him chuckle. Make-up sex was always the best.


End file.
